Charge Utopia R140RDFB
|winnumber = 1 |lossnumber = 1 |winpercent = 50% |losspercent = 50% |Abilities = Abilities |abilitiesdesc = *'Electrical Power Charge': Using the power of the lightning + the flow of electricity throughout Utopia, Utopia charges gaining speed, power, and stamina. When this happens the electrical flow bursts to the outside of Utopia allowing it to shock it's opponents if they attack or if Sync commands Utopia to attack using the Yellow Lightning. *'Lightning Flash Striker': Utopia uses both Yellow and Blue Lightning to attack the opponents three times. If the attacks are successful the opponents is paralyzed for a moment due to the Yellow Lightning, it also loses stamina due to the Blue Lightning that gives the attack an extra kick. *'Flying Thunder Flash': Utopia shuts the Yellow and Blue Lightning down for this whole ability, then stores every bit of the White Lightning and rushes at the opponent then when about 2 inches away from the opponent it moves around the opponent and it seems like Utopia teleported but when inches away from the opponent it used the White Lightning special ability to it's full potential and move around the opponent at Xtreme Speeds. It then attacks in a barraging movement at Xtreme Speeds also but the side effect to this great ability is that it loses stamina. |Special Moves = Game Overs |specialmoves = Game Over - Lightning Annihilator: Utopia shines bright with light energy it then circles the stadium and using the Blue Lightning it goes at fast speed. Then channeling the power of the Yellow Lightning it throws bolts of lightning at the opponent. With the Blue Lightning in play Utopia creates a small unique thin barrier that cant be broken by lightning around the stadium which stops the lightning from scattering away, if the opponent is hit with some lightning the lightning particles stay within the barrier and if the opponent isn't hit the lightning bounce off the stadium and the barrier. Then utopia stop rears back and collect all the lightning onto itself then with one Lightning Filled Attack Utopia strikes the opponent with the power of the lightning it gathered and the lightning it has in itself. |trivia = *It was known to be made out of lightning itself but then over the years the lightning bent into a circle and types of earth covered it. It was then fixed and newly remodeled with the same lightning core by Sync. *Utopia has the power of The True Lightning which is a mix of Yellow Lightning, Blue Lightning, and White Lightning. |story = Charge Utopia R140RDFB is a bey own by Sync. He found in the earth as it was a fragment of lightning that struck down that turned into a bey over the years. It was known to have Ultimate Lightning power and known to be very strong if the owner wields it the right way.|parte = Launcher |partename = Nano+ Lightning Strike |partf = Modes |partfname = Lightning Blade Mode and Chrome Stamina Mode |partedesc = This Launcher is is a sword with the power of Lightning Coursing through it giving it the power of a "Lightning Launch". It was found by Sync as he pulled it out of a rock and was named the "Chosen one" of this Legendary Sword. |partfdesc = *'Lightning Blade Mode': This Mode is made when the Crystal Wheel is put on top of the Chrome Wheel it creates Sharp attacks using the Chrome Wheel and Lightning attacks using the Crystal Wheel. *'Chrome Stamina Mode': This Mode is a Normal Mode that Sync made, it was made to let utopia preserve stamina and spin freely due to the Crystal Wheel on the Bottom and the Spin Track. }}